Flying Food And Sweet Words
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: All he wanted was to have a nice dinner...like that's going to happen. MasamorixOC One Shot


"Wait. So stir like this?" I asked while practically beating whatever it was Yoshimori had put into this bowl. Now normally, I was able to mask my emotions fairly well but this...this concoction of sugary goodness was getting the best of me, and I refuse to lose to it.

"Rei, you have to make it thicken up! I can't have watery icing on my masterpiece of a cake! Now beat like your life depends on it!" He said while pointing a wooden spoon at me.

With my new motivation in mind, I took the whisk and began beating this butter cream until I was sure it was going to be thick! I refuse to lose to something that can't even fight back! "Darn you stupid cream!"

Appearently in the midst of all my action a big glob of butter cream suddenly sprang from the bowl and as if it was in slow motion, began flying across the kitchen, eventually stopping on the side of Yoshimoris cheek. I stopped stirring and gave him and awkward smile. What I received from him was a lovely glare.

I sat the bowl down on the counter gently and walked over to him. Once I got there, I took my index finger and wiped a bit of icing from his cheek, tasting it.

"Well, even though it was a mess I think it's a job well done! It tastes great!" I said happily while giving him a thumbs ups. He just stood there, giving me a look that said I will set you on fire right now if you don't get this off me.

Through this little act I was oblivious to the crack in the door and the set of eyes that were peeking through. That was until dinner time came and turned my whole world upside down.

**Dinner Time At The Sumimuras**

Grandpa wasn't here at the moment. He was out at the community center with all his old people friends. Probably playing something like Shoji.

"It's nice being together again." Came the deep voice of my bestfriend and something more, Masamori.

"Uh huh." Said Yoshimori. He didn't seem too thrilled about all this. Actually I wasn't to thrilled either. It wasn't just Masamori who came over, oh dear goodness no, he had to bring THE ENTIRE NIGHT

TROOPS, alright. Isn't it bad enough that poor Shuji has to cook for five people already? Now he's got to run down to the store, in his apron, because we just ran out of rice! The poor thing, I have to give him props for stamina and determination. Not to mention the patience to be able to put up with all this.

"So why exactly did you bring over all the night troops?" I asked while taking a drink of water.

"I don't know. It's been so stressful lately with the Kokoburo; I thought they could use a small break. Don't you think so Van?" He stated like it was the most casual thing in the world. Like there wasn't anything to worry at all. I on the other had a feeling something was going to happen.

"I suppose." I was about to say something else when I saw a piece of Sushi fly over Masamoris head and onto a poor Toshimoris. He was just trying to eat some of his yummy Soba noodles but no, Masamori had to bring over the immature troops and now look. The poor child is going to have to take another shower.

"Ehh, Masamori! Control your people!" Cried Yoshimori who narrowly dodged another piece of raw fish that had took flight and landed in a pot of soup.

"Alright, alright, settle down everybody! I don't want you wrecking my family house. I like it, it's nice! Now be polite and ea-"

I had to stifle a giggle that almost erupted from me as Masamori came face to face with a bowl of Kayu. As the bowl slowly slid from his face and landed on the ground with a thud, I could see the anger that resonated from him, and that sent me over the edge. I clutched my sides in a desperate attempt to make them stop hurting, but it was no use. I was laughing so hard I thought my sides were splitting. Even when Masamori, who wouldn't dare harm a single hair on my head, gave me a glare that could make fire look cold. It only made matters worse and it resulted in me laugher even harder. Tears began streaming out of my sharp green eyes and onto the lightly colored floor.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you? Well let's see how you like it." He said with a voice filled with poison.

Before I could protest, he grabbed a bowl of miso soup and slammed it down onto the top of my head. Now I am freaking out! One, because it was hotter than heck, and two I wasn't really sure what happen since I could barley breath and my eyes were closed as I tried to fight the on coming tears. But once it all sat in, I swear you could see the lightening bolts flashing from our eyes in an epic stare down to the death.

"Did you just dump a bowl of steaming hot miso soup on top of my poor, tender head?" I asked a little innocently.

"Yes. Yes I did."

Yep, that was all I needed to hear. Then the war was on. And let me tell you something, if I was able to get out alive, I would be doing pretty well. There was sushi flying this way, and ramen bowls going that way. Toshimori had taken cover underneath the table while Yoshimori tried to defend his poor younger brother from the flying food.

"I will get you for this Masamori Sumimura! You just wait until I get to you!" I shouted from across the room.

Masamori had done a cool move to where he ran really fast to the other side of the room. He was smirking at me. Smirking! Oh no, that just would not do. I grabbed a piece of fried fish and flung it at him, but he created a kekkei sending it back at me. I ducked and heard a grown from a night troop behind me. I think it was Atora, I'm not sure.

"Hey watch it Chief! That really hurt!" Yelled an annoyed female voice. Yep, that had to be Atora.

With Masamori currently busy with Atora, I took my chance and maneuvered through the mass amount of people until I was close to Masamori. I had some noodles in my hand and once I saw an opening, I jumped forward bringing my hand to his face, sucessfully knocking him down to the floor.

"Ha! That's what you get!" I told him while sticking my tongue out, just to add a nice in your face effect.

"Oh you think you have won?" He said with a slight sinister smile. That can't be good. I tried to run away but something caught my foot, making me fall onto my stomach. When I looked back I saw a blue kekkei around my foot, making movement impossible. Wonderful. As I struggled to get away, Masamori stood up and brushed some food from his shoulder, dodging a piece of tofu in the process.

Then he looked down at my poor immobile state and smirked again. "Aww, can Van not go anywhere?"

He walked over and crouched down in front of me, while he took and hand and grabbed another bowl of soup. I had managed to get into a sitting position when I noticed the bowl.

"No. Oh no. You wouldn't. No. Masamori you put that down right now." I told him with as much sternness as I could. Yea, it wasn't that much.

You know what he did. He laughed at me! Not with me, but at me! "You think I'm going to listen to you! I'm three years older so that gives me superiority over you. Not to mention I'm the seventh seat in the Council of Twelve." He said. It wasn't in a mean tone, but rather in a playful one.

"So! We're practically bestfriends I can tell you what to do whenever I want to mister! Now release this kekkei! My foot if falling asleep and I don't like it."

He raised a hand to his chin for a moment, pondering if he should release me or not. I gave him the best puppy-dog eyes I could muster and intertwined my fingers holding them up to my face. Appearently it worked because he let out a long sigh and said. "Oh alright. But first."

He dumped that soup on top of my head leaving the bowl. I let out a small growl and took the bowl off setting it on the table. "Masamori, you are sooooo uncool. Unlike your younger brother Yoshimori."

"Oh I'm so hurt. I could always leave that kekkei you know."

"No! No! Please don't! I'll do anything!" Ohh that was probably a really bad thing to say.

That seemed to of peeked his interest a little and he suddenly got veeeeeeeery close to my face. I would have backed away but I couldn't get out of the kekkei, so it was more of a scoot back about three feet.

"Anything?" He asked, a hint of mischief lingering in his voice and a twinkle in his eye that freaked me out a little bit.

"Umm, w-within reason." I stuttered out while fighting back a blush.

"Within reason eh? I guess what I want could qualify as that. Hopefully." He muttered out that hopefully part and it scared me a little. Goodness knows what this man would want!

"Oh no! I am not going on some deadly mission, or tracking down some weird plant and I am not, I repeat NOT, babysitting the younger night troops. I will never do that again! The last time they almost kil-"

My sentence was cut short by Masamori, who had apparently taken in upon himself to silence me. It happened in a way that I didn't expect, but it wasn't exactly a way I didn't like. We stayed there for a moment connected, as if our lips were made just for each other. Specially crafted to fit perfectly in a sealed mold. It may have lasted for about a minute, allowing him to add the slightest hint of passion, taking me away into a wonderland. Now this would have been really romantic if there wasn't a war between the Sumimuras and night troops, but other than that, I would have to say I thoroughly enjoyed it. Even if I wouldn't admit it.

That was until our moment was ruined by a very loud wolf-whistle, courtesy of none other than Atora.

"Whoo! Go Chief! It's about time!" She shouted from the other end of the room, making everyone freeze. As all eyes were on us I felt an intensifying blush creep up from my toes all the way up to my cheeks making them glow like Rudolph's nose.

"Now, would you like for me to release the kekkei?" He asked in a low voice, his eyes half closed.

"Y-yes." I stuttered out.

Everything was silent as all eyes were STILL on us. Awkward much? Masamori raised his hand, two fingers pointed out, as he released the kekkei from my foot. I got up slowly, my face still a scarlet shade. Heck I was surprised it wasn't setting things on fire from where it was so hot.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to go outside for a breather. Hehe..."

I quickly made my way through the mass of people that were cramped into the small dining area. After weaving through I made it outside into the backyard where I was greeted with a small cooling breeze. It soothed my burning cheeks and for that I was happy.

_Masamori kissed me. Wow, I never thought that would be the thing he wanted. Nah, it was probably just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Masamori doesn't have any feeling for me in that sense. Nothing more than friends._

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts I failed to notice the figure that was towering behind me. I gasped as a hand was placed upon my shoulder. I spun my head around quickly, green eyes wide and black hair in a frenzy from the sudden action.

"Masamori! Geez, you scared me. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you bee with your troops?" I asked him.

"Well, you ran out in a hurry. I was worried about you Van." He replied.

"It hasn't even been five minute Masamori. You couldn't have worried too much."

A loud hearty chuckle could be heard through out the night air, and a pair of strong, comforting arms encircled around my waist and I involuntarily leaned back into them.

"Maybe not, but it was all the time I needed." He whispered into my ear, then planting a feather soft kiss upon my rosy cheeks. I couldn't help but smile at his sudden affection. Normally he was cold and barley showed any type of emotion. The fact that he actually participated in the food fight shock me to death. Now he's being soft and sweet, good heavens I could faint right now!

"What's with the sudden actions Masamori? It's not like you." I told him, though I did it while placing my small hands on top of his larger ones around my waist, semi-intertwining his fingers with my own.

"Actually I needed to talk to you about something. You see there's this girl that I believe I'm deeply in love with. She has beautiful green eyes, slick black hair, and a laugh that makes me melt." He said through a smile.

I on the other hand turned around and put a finger to his chest while looking him dead in the eyes. "Well she better watch her back and sleep with one eyes open. She's got some competition."

"Heh and who might that be?"

"You really need to ask?" I said.

He rolled his dark eyes and placed a hand on my slender waist while leaning forward, just as I did the same. Once again we connected in a moment of pure bliss, savoring the moment like it would be our last. But I was sure this was for from the last one we would share together.

A small cough could be heard from the side and in surprise we parted and looked over to see a fuming Shuji and red faced Gen.

"Masamori I am so happy! I was getting annoyed by all the phone calls you made to see how she was doing. I found Gen while at the market and insisted in him coming over for a nice dinner.

He began to make his way to the door, once there he slid it open and was greeted with a pie to the face. Yea, we should have warned him about that, oh well.

Both I and Masamori chuckled at the sight. This poor guy just couldn't get a break could he?


End file.
